Sandi Cinta
by Linguistik
Summary: Banyak orang berpikir, ekstrakulikuler pramuka sangat menyebalkan. Waktu pulangmu tersita, apa yang lebih buruk dari itu? Kecuali bagi Erza Scarlet, entah kenapa dia sangat menyukainya, terutama materi sandi.


Sandi Cinta

Summary : Banyak orang berpikir, ekstrakulikuler pramuka sangat menyebalkan. Waktu pulangmu tersita, apa yang lebih buruk dari itu? Kecuali bagi Erza Scarlet, entah kenapa dia sangat menyukainya, terutama materi sandi.

Rate : T

Chara : Jellal.F, Erza.S

Genre : Romance, friendship

Collab : synstropezia dan mikashikiariarika

Fairy Tail bukan punya kami berdua, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

Pada suatu siang di sekolah Fairy Tail, tengah diadakan kegiatan pramuka yang wajib diikuti oleh siswa kelas satu sampai tiga SMP. Jelas menyebalkan, apalagi ini dilaksakan pada hari Sabtu, dimana seharusnya mereka merebahkan diri di atas ranjang lalu bangun sesiang mungkin, atau jalan-jalan bersama keluarga menuju tempat hiburan. Kegiatan berakhir pukul 12.00, kurang lama apalagi?

"Hoammm, aku ngantuk pramuka sungguh membosankan" Natsu berkata sambil merengangkan tangan

"Oii, mana kakak DPnya? Kok lama sekali" tanya Gray

"Mungkin mempersiapkan sesuatu" Lucy berkata sambil menampilkan wajah keingintahuan

 _Prittt… pritt… pritt…._

Pluit yang lebih menyebalkan dari teriakan Laxus-sensei, tanda kegiatan pramuka siap dimulai. Pertama tama dimulai dengan membentuk huruf U, yang dilanjutkan upacara pembukaan beserta kata sambutan dari kakak pembina. Kali ini giliran Gildarts-sensei bertugas, materi di hari Sabtu yang cerah ini adalah sandi, seperti merah putih atau morse. Erza pun baru mengerti, kenapa dia diminta membawa buku panduan pramuka, toh, untuk belajar sandi apapun itu.

"Pst.. Erza" kata Lucy sambil menyenggol sedikit tangan dia

"Ada apa?"

"Menurut kamu kak Jellal akan mengajari kita?"

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak tahu karena terkadang ia suka menghilang saat-saat seperti ini"

"Loh? Tapi aku baru lihat dia di tangga kelas 7 tadi"

"Ya mungkin kita sebaiknya menunggu keajaiban saja"

"Dan dari yang kudengar kak Jellal suka seseorang"

"Ahh, masa yang kutahu ia lebih suka dalam status singlenya"

"Hei kalian jangan ngobrol terus kita harus menuju lapangan" ucap Levy menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua

Gadis kecil berbandana kuning itu adalah ketua tim anggrek, Levy McGarden. Posisi wakil sendiri dipegang oleh Erza, meski dia agak terpaksa mengemban jabatan yang cukup berat tanggung jawabnya. Usai mengambil secarik kertas secara undi, ketujuh anggota langsung berebut ingin melihat. Tertera nama Jellal Fernandes di sana, Lucy yang memang fans berat si pemuda tampan ini langsung berfansgirling ria.

"hore! dibimbing sama kak jellal!"

Erza hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkat absurd Lucy.

"Kok kamu senang sekali sih? Apanya yang spesial dari dia?"

"Yaa, dia kan tampan, suaranya bagus, pintar terus jago olahraga benar-benar tipeku"

"Yaa ampun cuma gitu doang kamu absurd banget deh"

"Ya sudah, kan terserah pendapat aku"

Lalu mereka berbaris, menunggu kedatangan kakak pembina, yang telat dari jam seharusnya. Erza sempat dibuat kesal, dia berpikir buruk tentang lelaki bernama Jellal ini, mentang-mentang tingakatannya lebih tinggi. Lucy masih setia menunggu, kedatangan sang idola yang ternyata hobby mengaret ini. Sekian lama menanti, dia pun tiba sambil berkata maaf berulang kali, walau tidak diterima dengan lapang dada, oleh wanita bersurai scarlet itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku ada urusan penting tadi"

"Ya tidak apa-apa kak. Kami maafin, kok. Ayo kita mulai aja!" kata Lucy

"Cih, dimaafin dari mana" ucap Erza pelan

"Udah maafin aja" paksa Lucy menyenggol bahu Erza

"Oke semuanya. Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang sandi udang, khusus kelompok kalian"

"Siap kak!"

Secarik kertas bertuliskan kalimat terbalik, diberikan kepada Levy sebagai soal, untuk mengtes kemampuan sejauh mana pengetahuan mereka mengenai sandi udang.

 _Irac id taked salek id gnilap gnuju taked aggnat_

"Cari di dekat kelas di paling ujung dekat tangga" oke, Levy kesusahan setengah mati setengah hidup membacanya

Kelompok anggrek melesat pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud. Giliran Wendy yang menemukan petunjuk selanjutnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dikejar waktu, Levy menyuruh Erza memecahkan teka-teki tersebut, karena dia yang paling pasif di sini.

 _Uka halada rokees gnatanib gnay pudih id ria_

"Aku adalah seekor binatang yang hidup di air. Artinya….kolam ikan?" argh….menyusahkan saja, batin Erza bergegas menyusul teman-temannya yang terlampau semangat

 _Riac uka id tapmet kaynab nahubmut id top_

"Cari aku di tempat banyak tumbuhan di pot"

Lah, siapa 'aku' yang dimaksud? Lucy menerka-nerka dia adalah Jellal sendiri. Mereka pun mencari kertas entah di dalam atau di bawah pot. Juvia memanggil yang lain ke dekat gudang klub kebun, dan menemukan pesan baru. Namun anehnya, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Apa ini semacam _troll_ tersirat?

 _Gnarakes uka adareb id nagnapal tapmet alumes_

"Sekarang aku berada di lapangan tempat semula?!" Erza meremas kertas tersebut sebagai pelampiasannya. Jelas kan mengesalkan, Jellal mempermainkan kelompok mereka, padahal yang sudah selesai dan beristirahat

Ternyata benar, Jellal telah menunggu sesuai pesan di kertas. Dia pun menyerahkan lembaran terakhir kepada Erza. Secara khusus memitanya untuk dibaca keras-keras, tanpa dibalik atau mengeja.

 _Uka akus umak, uam ag idaj racap uka?_

"Aku suka kamu, mau ga jadi pacar aku….?" Erza terpekik kaget akibat pernyataan cinta Jellal. Begitupun seluruh anggota, tak terkecuali Levy yang awalnya melamun lebih dahulu

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya, Jellal!" tuntutnya menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan di kertas. Jellal hanya tersenyum simpul, mengecup singkat dahi Erza sebagai tanda cinta

"Mau atau tidak? Pilih salah satu"

"Ba-baiklah, ke…kenapa….kenapa tidak? A-aku, aku….aku juga suka. A-ahh bukan begitu maksudku!"

Sorakan riang seluruh penghuni lapangan bergema riuh. Erza dan Jellal saling menatap malu, tertawa kecil di sela-sela ucapan selamat yang menghampiri, terutama Lucy.

"Selamat, ya, Erza. Walaupun Jellal tidak bisa menjadi milikku, setidaknya sahabatku bisa memilikinya"

Ah ya ampun, jadi teringat kejadian tiga bulan lalu.

 _Flashback…._

 _Seorang wanita berambut scarlet sedang berjalan ria menuju lokernya. Ia membuka pintu besi tersebut dan mendapati sepucuk surat bertuliskan :_

 _Olah Azre, ukaman Lallej, uam naumetek id pata halokes koseb gnais_

" _Halo.. Erza..namaku…Jellal…eto…mau..ke..temuan…di…eto…atap…sekolah…besok…siang"_

 _Erza menggurutu kesal karena ia tidak mengenal siapa itu Jellal, dan tiba-tiba dikirimi pesan olehnya. Karena malas menaggapi, dia tidak peduli dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Namun keesokan harinya, ia kembali medapat pesan serupa dari orang bernama Jellal itu. Masih sama seperti kemarin, menggunakan tulisan terbalik._

 _Ahahaha, uka uat umak kadit nikgnum gnatad_

 _Ingin menyelesaikan 'teror' ini, Erza memutuskan untuk membalasnya. Ia mengambil kertas bekas dan menulis dengan terbalik juga. Rencananya biar si Jellal ini ikut pusing._

 _Uggnagnem ajas, itnehreb mirignem nasep ukadap_

 _Dia pun mencari loker Jellal, yang terletak di barisan ke empat. Erza memasukannya ke dalam lubang sepatu, diremas-remas hingga membentuk bola dan beranjak pergi dari sana._

 _Begitulah seterusnya, mereka terus berkomunikasi lewat surat dan akhirnya Erza tau, jika itu adalah sandi udang. Kalau ditanya, kenapa Jellal suka menggunakan sandi udang, dia hanya menjawab :_

" _Lucu saja mengisengimu"_

 _End flashback…_

Dan akhirnya Erza tahu, bahwa Jellal adalah seorang penggila sandi pramuka yang romantis.

TAMAT

Glosarium :

Ahahaha, aku tau kamu tidak mungkin datang

Menganggu saja, berhenti mengirim pesan padaku


End file.
